The Spartanburg Community Clinical Oncology Program (SCCOP) comprised of the above named clinical investigators and support personnel, working through a consortium arrangement with three component hospitals and with physicians and support personnel from a variety of disciplines in the community, will: 1) provide support for expanding the clinical research effort in the community setting; 2) stimulate quality care in the community through participation in protocol studies; and 3) foster the growth and development of a scientifically viable community cancer network able to work closely with NCI-supported cooperative groups and university cancer centers. In addition, SCCOP will: 1) provide support for cancer control research in the community, 2) provide an operational base for the extension of cancer control efforts in early detection, prevention, screening, pretreatment evaluation, treatment, continuing care and rehabilitation; 3) involve primary care providers and other specialists in cancer control studies early in the coarse of clinical treatment; 4) increase involvement of minority and underserved populations in clinical research; and 5) evaluate the SCCOP performance and its impact on the community. It is proposed to achieve these goals by meeting the following objectives: 1) to affiliate with the Southwest Oncology Group (primary research base), Oncology Research Center/Bowman Gray School of Medicine (cancer center), and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project; 2) to accrue a minimum of 50 credits per year to NCI-approved treatment protocols provided through these research groups; 3) to participate in cancer control studies activated by the research bases and accrue at least 20 credits the first year, 30 credits the second year, and 50 credits the third year. Support for CCOP activities will be provided by 4- full-time staff. A successful SCCOP will: 1) bring advantageous treatment and cancer control research to individuals in their own communities by having practicing physician oncologists utilize appropriate NCI-approved protocols; 2) involve a wider segment of our community in such research and evaluate the impact in community medical practices; and 3) by increasing the involvement of primary health providers and specialists with SCCOP investigators and facilitating wider community participation, reduce cancer mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, detection, treatment, and continuing care technology to our community.